christmas spirit
by thefairytalefreak
Summary: Christmas is not really Kendall's thing and this year Carlos decided to change that. better than it sounds. sweet, little one-shot. my first BTR fanfic. please be nice.


_**Christmas Spirit **_

**Hey guys! This is my first big time rush fanfic. I really hope you like it. Don't forget to review! :D **

**Ps: as much as I hate to say this, I don't own any of the BTR guys! **

Kendall Knight sat on the orange colored cough in apartment 2J. It was 23rd December, in other words a day before Christmas Eve and we all know what that meant. That meant that Kendall's boyfriend for seven months, Carlos, would go overboard to make this "the bestestest Christmas ever" in his words.

Don't get Kendall wrong, its not like he hated Christmas or anything but a big extravagant Christmas just wasn't his thing. He liked it when it was just him with his family and close friends in his PJ'S all day long. Exchanging gifts, hot chocolate and sleepovers was a perk but going out of the way to decorate the house, singing Christmas carols just wasn't his thing.

Unfortunately, he couldn't say that for his boyfriend. Carlos just loved Christmas. And when he said loved, he meant _loved._ He remembered back in Minnesota all the guys would come to his place for sleepovers during Christmas time. After all, let's not forget that his mom made the world's best snicker-doodle and there is nothing better than a good snicker-doodle on a cold winter day. But even back then Carlos never visited the Knights residence. He was always too busy decorating his house with his family, singing Christmas carols and helping his mum make Christmas dinner.

This has annoyed Kendall to its limits. Don't get him wrong, there is nothing wrong with having such high Christmas sprits. It was the fact that he didn't get to see Carlos for such a long time. He would never admit it, but out of all his friends, Carlos was his favorite. It's just that Logan would always be too adsorbed in books and James in himself, but somehow Carlos was always there for him. He could be goofy and fun when he wanted to be but would always be there for Kendall when he needed him. Like his own personal teddy bear. And that why Kendall got so frustrated when he didn't get to see his teddy-bear for so long. One Christmas, when he was ten, he had even asked Santa Claus to let him spend his Christmas with Carlos. And his wish had come true. His mom woke him up early on the day of Christmas eve and said that he could celebrate Christmas at the Garcia residence. Something he was begging for, for two years but his mom had never allowed as she wanted to spend _quality_ time with her kids.

And it would be safe to say that his Christmas had been _interesting. _At first it was just too overwhelming, he decoration, the crowd as Carlos has three little brothers and about a million cousins, the singing, dancing and storytelling was almost just too much for Kendall. He had also by mistake stumbled under the mistletoe with one of Carlos's cousins who was about thirteen. All the Garcia's had cheered and chanted "kissherkissher" in symphony. Carlos almost started crying saying that Kendall was _his _best friend and was absolutely _not_ allowed to kiss Maria. His mother tried to explain that it was a tradition just like all the other Christmas traditions, but Carlos had just stormed off to his bedroom.

After giving a quick kiss on the lips to Maria Kendall had ran towards Carlos's room to check on his best friend. To his surprise Carlos had not let him in and did not even speak to Kendall throughout the entire dinner. To say it broke Kendall's heart was an understatement. He started feeling very lonely and bored. He was about to call his mom to come and pick him up when he heard the wonderful news that he would be sleeping with Carlos in his bed. He knew he had been way too excited than he should have been, but he didn't care. At first it had been awkward but as time passed and as Carlos fell asleep he came and closer to Kendall. He didn't realize but soon Carlos's hand was wrapped around Kendall's thin waist and this head between Kendall's shoulder and neck. It was when his sweet breath tickled him that he decided to take a bold step. Kendall slowly turned his head to face Carlos and slowly put his lips on Carlos's. Carlos eyes had fluttered open; he had suddenly sat up and looked at his friend in confusion. "What are you doing?" he has asked, surprised, slowly bringing his right hand to touch his lips. Kendall had just smiled and said "all I want for Christmas is _you._"

Coming back to reality Kendall simply smiled at himself and thought that maybe an extravagated Christmas wasn't _such_ a bad idea. His chain of thoughts was broken by someone calling his name. He quickly recognized the voice as his boyfriends and headed to their shared bedroom. Carlos had thrown him out of there about two hours ago. He had known that Christmas was not Kendall's thing, but he had challenged Kendall he could change his mind. Kendall had let him go ahead with his plan 'cause he knew Carlos was Carlos and this would lead to something…_good_.

To say he was amazed when he entered the room was an understatement. The entire room was covered in red and silver decorations. Fake snow, candy, plastic fairies and starts covered the floor to the bed to even the walls. On the side table was a small Christmas tree again covered with tiny Christmas decoration and light bulbs. All in all it looked like Santa had himself come and decorated the room. And then his eyes fell on the most important decoration of them all. Kendall thought his heart was about to break free from his chest when his eyes finally fell on the site in front of him.

There on his bed lay Carlos. Almost naked, with nothing more than a big red ribbon around his waist that barely covered his genitals. He smiled coyly at Kendall and said "c'mon big man, open your gift." Kendall rushed toward him as fast as humanly possible and smashed his lips on Carlos's with great force. While opening and playing with his Christmas present Kendall though again and decided that maybe the whole Christmas spirit idea wasn't that bad.

**A/N: hey guys I'm not really sure if the spelling for sinker-doodle is right or not, so sorry about that. Also Carlos in real life also has three younger brothers and when kendall was young his dad used to call him big man. I used all these facts to make the characters seem more real. As I said before, please review! 3**


End file.
